Deja Vu
by Vycksta
Summary: Solana was regretting her decision as she leaned against the Ranger Headquarters while Lunick was inside, but as she was trying to get her breath back, she knew she wasn't alone...


**Title**: Deja Vu  
**Fandom**: Pokemon  
**Ship**: Seductionshipping (( Tiffany x Solana ))  
**Rating**: Queue arr ess TEE you vee...

**Authors Notes**: To say that I hated writing every single word of this would be a complete lie. It's actually the opposite by a long shot as i'm a big fan of Seductionshipping and Tiffany in general.

For those who don't know me, Tiffany is my fourth favourite human character in Pokemon behind Michelle, Courtney and a certain red haired Team Galactic admin. In terms of shipping her i'm fairly flexible. I'm a big time sucker for FlyingKissshipping as it's one of the het OTPs along with Magnetonshipping and Oppositeshipping, but I like a lot of Tiffany yuri. Mitchellshipping, Tarnishshipping, Pastelshipping, Amethystineshipping, Cyanideshipping... Attitudeshipping in small doses... and of course, Seductionshipping. As long as you don't put Spenser with Lunick as I HATE Spenser with every fibre of my being. Have a problem with that? Boo hoo, I couldn't care less.

Anyways, this is actually not done for my benefit. This one-shot is actually done for a good friend of mine who is celebrating her birthday today. She is a big time fan of anything related to Pokemon Ranger and from what I gather this is a favourite ship of hers, even if it does clash with her beloved Rangershipping... but hey, I like writing girl on girl.

Avegaille, happy 17th birthday my dear. I hope you are happy with this as I tried my damn hardest like I did with Val's and Alicia's presents.

The rating is T for reasons that you'll find out eventually and if anyone feels that I have gotten somebody out of character then let me know as it's been a long time since I have read the manga. Please read, review and enjoy and i'll happily take on board any constructive criticism. Flamers though can just plainly fuck off, you do nobody any favours and i'll never stop writing about lesbian relationships to please your homophobic minds.

---

"You know, I am so glad that it's all over now. What a day this has been..." a definite female voice spoke, slightly staggered for the owner of the voice was lacking a lot of breath.

"Likewise..." was the start of the reply to the female. This voice definitely had more of a masculine tone to it and was also slightly out of breath, but nowhere near to the breathlessness the feminine voice produced just a few seconds ago. "Yet I can proudly say that was a job well done. Agreed?"

"Yes. I just wish it wasn't so exhausting!"

It was for the first time in a while a gruelling and hectic day in the region of Fiore, a land where Pokemon roam with a spirited freedom, a freedom greater than in regions where they may be captured to assist rookie trainers in obtaining the glory they have greatly desired since they were young enough to understand. The Pokemon in Fiore are not unique to the ones that can be located in the likes of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh nor do they seem to be as dangerous as any creatures located in the quartet, but that doesn't mean that they come problem free. There may be instances where they escape from their homes of their trainers, chances where they wander too far from the person they see as their friend and they cannot find their way back and also occurrences where they stray from their habitat and cause accidental trouble. When these problems happen then it's down to two people who reside in Ring Town, an area mainly surrounded by beautiful forests. Those two people are Solana and Lunick, the Pokemon Rangers who are constantly on the go.

To be a Pokemon Ranger and help out whenever they could was a childhood dream for both of the long time friends. The pair would spend many a warm and heavenly summer's evening when they were ten years younger watching events from afar, nodding their delight and clapping their appreciation whenever the nature personified regions current crop of talented Rangers would return from another successful mission, a new batch of various elemental creatures snared with the help of their Capture Stylers. This dream they both shared was not a typical dream a child would have either, one that would disappear after a few years when the child enters their teenage period. The fantasy stayed with them both throughout that entire time and their curiousity would not cease either, occasionally getting the courage to talk to a Ranger about their latest victory over a wandering Pokemon. Both the generally confident and determined Solana and the more reserved but just as steely Lunick would also spend nights at each others houses, studying the ways to be a successful Ranger into the early hours of the morning. This of course brought along the rumours that the two were seeing each other, something they both laughed at for two different, individual reasons.

The teenage years of Solana and Lunick soon rushed by and with every New Year that started the two would always raise a toast to each other, proclaiming that this new dawning would be the start of their reverie and the start of their dream ambition. They had even chosen the Pokemon who would help them once their got what they desired... Solana chose a slightly shy but cheerful Plusle and Lunick chose a Minun, who was very much the opposite of the Pokemon with Plus as an ability. Thankfully on the year that both humans were going to be celebrating their nineteenth birthdays, they soon got their wish.

In the middle of March the Ranger Headquarters which resided in the very same town that the budding wannabes lived in were looking for new recruits. This was by command of the current head of the group, Spenser. Naturally both Solana and Lunick applied with an eager delight but that happiness started to fade when days passed by without a single sign of contact, much to the annoyance of them both. Their hopes of being their dream occupation were very much diminished until one fateful day, when a letter with the same content for the pair arrived on their doorsteps. One week under the watchful eye of Spenser... who had a strict policy when it came to choosing the right people for the job... and their fate would be decided. Seven days was all Solana and Lunick needed, as they paraded their skills with the Capture Stylers with a relative ease, grabbing Pokemon with a confidence that experienced Rangers would possess. This very much impressed Spenser and together with their Plusle and Minun combination, the sky blue haired Solana and the midnight haired Lunick heard the words they had wanted to hear for an exceedingly long time; "Congratulations, you've passed."

That was two and a half years ago and not a day went by without them both waking up, basking themselves in the morning sunlight blaring through their bedroom windows and mentally rejoicing that they both got what they wanted... to be a Pokemon Ranger, a defender of Fiore.

Being a Ranger was not as predictable as most people would have thought; it all depended on the actual day. Some days saw Solana disappear into the far eastern side of the region with Lunick vanishing to the far western side for a couple of groups of twenty-four hours while they dealt with whatever problem came their way, others would just see them inside the Headquarters the entire time, taking down notes from Rangers calling them from other towns and listening to whatever Spenser had to say. This day however brought a great deal of rushing around, something that hadn't happened for the best period of five weeks.

Both Solana and Lunick were called to Fall City, where an outbreak of wild Bayleef decided that today was the day that they wanted to play an exceedingly large and rather joyous game of tag, much to the general dismay of the residents of the city who were getting increasingly fed up of the shouting and screaming the stage one Pokemon were producing. Both of the Rangers thought that it wouldn't take them above an hour to successively capture all of the Bayleef within their Stylers, but their mental judgement proved to be far from right. Three hours later and they were still flinging the pieces of equipment with an acrobatic grace, sighing with discontent when another of the leaf green and deep cream creatures dodged the silver spinners with a heartfelt glee. Eventually Solana's determination to succeed got the better of her train of thoughts and the speed in which the Styler was thrown from the newly crowned adult woman got faster and faster, the Bayleef struggling more and more to avoid being caught in the snare. Tiredness was easily being shown from everybody but Solana refused to let hers claim her lungs and muscles until every single last Pokemon was caught within her possession, exhaustion from the skills of the female claiming them all. Holding her lack of breath however proved to be Solana's downfall, as she very much struggled her way back to Ring Town, getting help from Lunick for certain periods of time. The male Ranger was rather exhausted himself but let his tiredness show earlier, which proved to be the better thing to do.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright, Solana?" Lunick queried, breaking the three minute long silence in which his companion and long term friend used to stagger over to the outside walls of the Ranger Headquarters and use her back to prop herself up against them to try and gain back her breath. "You do seem rather pale."

Placing her hands on her knees and leaning slightly forward, Solana turned to face Lunick, steel blue eyes meeting hazel. "Yes, i'll be alright... it's my bloody fault for holding everything in until I got the last of the Bayleef!" She let out a hearty chuckle and continued her flow of words. "Hey, why don't you take my Styler and go inside to give Spenser the details. I won't be too long... probably ten minutes tops while I try and recover."

"Alright, if you insist... but don't be out here forever, not only is it getting dark but I heard that it's going to rain soon."

"I said I won't, didn't I?"

Lunick shook his head and let out a light-hearted sigh at Solana's partially sarcastic comment before walking over to her and taking both her Capture Styler and her belt to hand over to Spenser along with his own. His Minun hopped gratefully onto the right shoulder of the 21-year-old man and with the permission of Solana herself, Lunick's left shoulder then gained an occupant in Plusle, who for once was full of energy and didn't show any signs of being the shy creature that's normally portrayed. Giving a smile to Solana which was returned, Lunick then turned around, showing her back to the girl as he started the short walk towards the inside of the Ranger Headquarters. A final look at his exhausted partner-in-justice and Lunick then went inside the building, Solana watching him do so before blinking her eyes a few times.

Hair as blue as the sky when showed in the sunlight but as steely as her determination when the light is replaced with darkness was brushed back from her hands to stop any stray hairs flying forward as Solana leant more upright against the Headquarters to attempt to get more of her breath back. It was proving to be rather unsuccessful as her breathing was showing so signs of getting back to a regular state. Solana muttered a few curse words under her breath for being so stupid... she knew she should have stayed patient throughout the whole Bayleef capture mission like Lunick did, but she didn't and she was paying for it by inhaling and exhaling like a Cloyster unleashing a neverending barrage of Spike Cannons. Her slight annoyance with herself got the better of her and Solana put her hands behind her to push herself away from the wall that was propping her up for the last clutch of minutes.

"Dammit, why did I fucking have to do that?" she muttered to herself again.

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness, you know..."

Solana blinked her eyes in complete surprise at the reply she received, partly because she had no idea she was being watched and mostly because the voice definitely wasn't Lunick's, who was more than likely telling Spenser and any other Rangers inside about the successful day the pair had. Adopting a defensive stance with her arms held in front of her and her hands clenched as fists because her faithful Pokemon companion was also inside the Headquarters Solana narrowed her eyes slightly and let out a confident "Who's there?" Her confidence was laughed at however, as the owner of the new voice let out a slightly unnerving banshee style giggle and replying with a just as cocky "Oh my dear, do I really need to introduce myself to you?"

Still in the defensive stance she had taken because mentally it still gave her protection, Solana watched with some intent as the large array of bushes in front of her rustled and shook with a forced vigour. Eventually the bushes that were the closest to the female Pokemon Ranger parted by force as an alluring female figure stepped out of them with a confidence so vibrant it would have made any top deity in the world of Pokemon bow their heads in part shame, part admiration. Bangs of a elegant light lavender colour were parted with the backs of the new females hands before placing themselves on the newcomers hips. The female who had just arrived on the scene blinked her eyes in a slightly charming fashion and another of those banshee like giggles emitted from her mouth while the female who had seen on the scene longer also blinked her eyes but in a very surprising fashion, emitting a gasp from her mouth as she finally realized who the other female was. She is an enemy, a major rival and the only female member in the musical yet villainous Go-Rock Squad, which terrorised Fiore on a regular basis.

"Tiffany." Solana finally spoke, breaking the short yet bittersweet silence between the warring females.

"Now come on, why say my name in such a spiteful fashion?" Tiffany sarcastically replied, shrugging her shoulders without a care in the world. "It's like you don't want to see me."

"No I don't."

"Well tough sugar, i'm here now and i'm not going anytime soon, so why don't you lean back up against that wall and continue to get your breath back. You're going to need it later on."

Ignoring the somewhat alluring way the comment of the lilac and white attired villain was spoken, Solana shot a glare to the ground, wondering why in a million Hells would a member of a team who hardly ever ventured into Ring Town itself would suddenly make herself known. A thought ran through the Rangers mind, a thought that made perfect sense, especially as her rival was all on her own with no sight of her three brothers anywhere. Keeping this thought in her head and her breathing in check so it wouldn't be picked on, Solana's glare now focused directly on Tiffany, who was twirling her bangs in a teasing manner and grinning at how Solana looked when trying to work things out.

"Lunick doesn't want to know you any more, not in a decade of Sundays." the female Ranger spoke with a high confidence and continued to do so, especially as the female rival seemed unimpressed and somewhat disinterested by her words so far. "You hurt him badly when you finished the relationship the pair of you had and he wants nothing to do with you anymore, so bugger off and go back to your brothers."

Tiffany raised an eyebrow and continued her miniature onslaught of the banshee giggles, unnerving Solana again who wondered what she was playing at. Folding her arms and smiling like she had taken over Fiore one-handed, Tiffany took a couple of seductive steps towards Solana, who in return took two steps backwards, making her just one step away from the wall of the Ranger Headquarters.

"Ah, so you think I am here for him? My precious ex-boyfriend and the guy I thought was the one I would spend the rest of my life with at one point? Get a fucking clue Solana, why the fuck would I be interested in him now?" Tiffany expected Solana to know the answer to this right away, especially as she is the best friend and the near twin sister Lunick has... but when all Solana did was stare blankly at Tiffany she smiled wickedly, knowing that she actually knew something that the Ranger didn't.

"So, you really don't know why..."

"Don't play games with me Tiffany. I know damn well why you dumped Lunick... it was because you didn't like it that he had been chosen to become a Ranger with myself! That's thirty damn months ago now, so just let bygones be bygones..."

Solana would have continued with her speech, but the fact that the woman she was aiming her torrent of words at had her hands clasped over her mouth to stop her laughs from being scattered over Ring Town's entirety made her stop and give off another of those blank stares she seemed to be doing a lot since Tiffany's arrival through the greenery. She wondered if Tiffany was just toying with her mind, a speciality of the girl who was considered to be a minx by other Rangers from distant towns and cities. There was no way that Lunick would lie to her; they had been the closest of friends for the best part of eighteen years and they knew everything about each other, even down to how many sugars and how much milk they had in their cups of tea. The temptation to go inside the Ranger Headquarters, grab Lunick by the scruff of his jacket, drag him outside and tell Tiffany to stop being a lying bitch was growing inside her, but Solana let her resistance prevail. She wanted to hear it from her rival of many months as deep down, Solana wondered if there was something she should know. Of course when a relationship ends the hurt and grief is unbearable and you don't want to fully talk about it for a length of time, but Lunick said too little when him and Tiffany broke up... so was there something else?

Laughs were still coming from Tiffany's mouth and Solana wondered if she would ever know what the villain meant, so to try and get her to shut up the Ranger took a few steps forward with a plan to shake the other female by the shoulders and force out her words. The plan backfired however as Tiffany suddenly stopped acting like she was possessed by the entire population of Misdreavus and walked in the familiar seductive manner towards Solana, who then retraced her steps backwards and took that one final step she needed to have her back propped up against the wall again. Tiffany then walked towards Solana, stopping just in front of the now slightly embarrassed Ranger and twisting her head towards the left to whisper into her rival's ear.

"So you want to know the real reason why Lunick and I broke up, do you? Does your curiousity possess that little mind of yours?"

"I know why."

"No you don't, otherwise you would have pissed off inside your little sanctuary." Tiffany retorted back, relishing in how the female Ranger seemed to be somewhat shivering at the close proximity between the two girls before leaning back towards Solana's ear again. "Well here's the deal and i'll be nice and blunt with it so once again that little mind will be happy..." she let off a slight cackle before whispering the next three words in complete relish. "I'm a lesbian."

Hearing those last three words made Solana edge away from Tiffany with a sudden jolt, not shocking the pastel purple haired one with the homosexual confession who was expecting it would be the only reaction the sky blue haired one with a whirring mind would conjure. Solana was all ready to rush inside to the Headquarters screaming a flurry of words at her Ranger partner about whether Tiffany was telling the truth but she was foiled by the Go-Rock Squad member again, who grabbed her flailing right arm and pushed her back against the wall. Using her own body to press against Solana's... who once again seemed to give off a slight shiver at the next to nothing distance between the two... Tiffany continued, keeping her left hand gripped on Solana's arm and her right hand placed over her mouth to stop any planned shouting matches.

"Come on Solana, think about it. Think about why I was getting so distant with him in the last few months. I wasn't cheating on him; you knew that as well as he did. It's because I was hiding my true feelings... feelings that I couldn't contain within myself any longer. Of course, you never knew that... it's male pride! Telling him that I never loved him and that I was always attracted to women was like a kick in the teeth to the bastard. But..." Tiffany trailed off for a few seconds, moving her right hand from its clasped form over Solana's mouth and letting it trace the other female's jaw line, finishing gently behind her neck before continuing. "You know that I helped out the both of you."

Gulping a little bit and shuddering once again at how the gap between the pair of them was so minute a few leaves couldn't fit their way in between their bodies, Solana managed to let out a rather squeaky "How, exactly?" Tiffany tutted at this but gladly answered Solana's rather breathless question, even if the Ranger knew said answer deep down inside of her.

"Shall we think back to when everybody here in this shithole thought that the pair of you should get together and become a couple? You both found it hilarious and you both had a separate reason. Lunick's was rather simple... he had a crush on me, the poor fucking simpleton. Your reason though was vastly different... hey Solana, sugar, why don't you tell me yourself?"

"Don't... make me... say it..."

"Say it. Say it and everything will be much better."

Solana felt a lump gather in the back of her throat and much to her annoyance and dismay, found that it wasn't disappearing any time soon. She knew that Tiffany was actually telling the truth about why she and Lunick really did break up and she also knew that Tiffany was right about why when they were teenagers Solana and her one true friend found the suggestions that they should start or had already formed a relationship bloody hilarious. Feeling herself flush for two reasons... the first one because she has never admitted her side of the reason to anybody but her closest companion and the second because she was startled at how Tiffany was getting a kick in seeing her squirm and staring at her with a greedy lust in her pastel eyes... Solana knew that she had to say it. Say it she did, with a slight squeak in her voice but at the same time which a just as matching lust to the girl she once considered her biggest enemy but was now considering her as something else entirely.

"I... I... I am a...a lesbian as well" came the stammer from Solana.

"See? Wasn't so difficult now, was it my dear?" Tiffany purred seductively, leaning in towards Solana so that their lips were just millimetres away from each other. Noting that she wasn't going to jolt away or do something sudden this time around, Tiffany closed that proximity down to nothing, putting her lips against Solana's own and getting a great kick when her kiss was answered.

Tiffany found herself in command of the kiss, something that she didn't mind in the slightest as she was always seen as rather forward. Wrapping her arms around the waist of the Ranger's and letting her hands rest gently up her back, Tiffany found herself letting out a small gasp when Solana used her own arms to drape over Tiffany's shoulders before slowly gliding down the contours of her body with her hands. Not one to be outdone in any way possible Tiffany moved her own hands around Solana's hips and on her stomach, pushing her as far as she could against the wall and forcibly inviting her tongue into the Ranger's mouth, something that Solana didn't mind as she used her own tongue to play with that of the villain's. The tongue wrestle lasted for a couple of minutes and when she found that her partner was starting to show signs of exhaustion Tiffany broke off the kiss with Solana, confidently stroking the top edge of her lover's shorts in a teasing fashion. Covering her neck with short yet sweet kisses Tiffany deftly pulled down Solana's shorts as if they were two sizes too big. Solana's underwear was also pulled down in one tug and the Ranger couldn't help but let off a few small moans when she found Tiffany's fingers slowly starting to caress the lips of her lower region.

"Oh, Tiffany..."

"Solana?"

"Lunick? HOLY SMOKE WHAT IN THE FUCKING BLAZES ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Checking up on you, it's what friends do you know? After all, you did say that you were only going to be ten minutes and I got a little bit worried."

"But... how... oh shit!" Solana cried out in slight exasperation, connecting the palm of her right hand with her forehead as she started to get the thoughts of reality flooding back into her mind. Pushing herself away from the wall of the Ranger Headquarters with such a force it nearly made her lose her balance and fall forwards, Solana groaned in despair. Everything that had happened with Tiffany was all a dream. From that first moment in which she was hearing things when the greenery nearby to her spoke right until that last moment when Tiffany started to take things more intimately, she had imagined every single second of it... and it annoyed her so much. However she couldn't say anything to Lunick, he didn't have a clue that she was actually rather thrilled when Tiffany dumped him right before the pair started their duties as being Pokemon Rangers as she always harboured a crush on her. Of course, she kept it well hidden... she didn't want to harm the eighteen year friendship despite the glorious temptations that were constantly on offer to her.

"I just can't believe that you actually feel asleep against a wall!" Lunick laughed, gaining Solana's attention which was on other things until that point. "I know you like your sleep girl but surely you could have waited."

"Yeah... blame those damn Bayleef and how they tired me out." Solana quickly lied, rubbing the back of her head with her left hand and feeling rather embarrassed that she would have a rather lustful fantasy in such a weird location. Lunick noted the embarrassment but thought nothing seductive or sensual of it, instead letting out another small chuckle and then turning back towards the front of the Headquarters.

"The sooner you get inside the better Solana. It's getting rather dark now and Spenser would like to congratulate you on your part in today's mass Bayleef capture."

"Okay Lunick, tell him i'll be just a couple of minutes. I need to fully wake myself up here!"

"Alright, see you inside."

Solana watched as Lunick once again went towards the Headquarters, making sure for a few more seconds that he was definitely inside before letting out a mild, irritable screech through gritted teeth. How could she have fallen asleep against a wall, have a dream like she had featuring the sexy ex-girlfriend of her long term best friend and then lie about it when she was snapped back to reality? She thought this through for a few seconds and then conjured up the mental answer that Lunick lied to her about why he and Tiffany actually did break up... but that was countered with the reason that she actually dreamed all of that up. Solana sighed, somewhat gutted that everything she endured with Tiffany was a fantasy but at the same time somewhat pleased that she didn't question Lunick about the break up as she knew he would hate it. With another light sigh Solana started to walk towards the Headquarters but her train of thoughts were still running through her mind and the distraction it brought caused her not to notice the small rock that was in front of her. Tripping over it, Solana found herself colliding stomach first onto the floor with an alarming thud, getting the majority of the dustcloud that followed into her mouth, coating her tongue.

"Dammit, why did I fucking have to do that?" she muttered to herself in complete frustration, spitting out whatever she could of the dust.

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness, you know..."

"But i'm not... i'm talking to you Tiffany."

Pushing herself up with her slightly grazed hands and gathering her bearings from taking a tumble, Solana got herself up on her feet and turned to face the stunning array of bushes about twenty feet away from where she was. Solana watched with intent as the bushes started to shake and rustle around with force before eventually parting to make way for the human that was lurking inside them. The human... a female... made sure she was clear from any stray twigs before brushing herself down to shake away any leaves that were currently resting on her body. Twirling her chunky lilac bangs with a slight irritation that she was discovered so soon, Tiffany looked at Solana, who had a rather seductive smile on her face.

"Aww Solana, you spoil my fun. It's like you were watching me, not the other way around."

"Let's just say that I had a premonition that your gorgeous self would show up..." Solana found herself purring, walking towards Tiffany with that slinky style that her rival but soon to be girlfriend normally conjured herself...


End file.
